EL SECRETO DE LA LUNA
by Kin1
Summary: ¿Que pasa si Yue se encuentra con un personaje de su pasado con el cual tiene cuestas pendientes? Sakura y Touya conocerán una parte de la historia de Yue que jamas se imaginaron que existia.... ¡UFF! Ahora si esta arreglado
1. capitulo 1

SAKURA CARDCAPTOR  
  
EL SECRETO DE LA LUNA  
POR SAKURA JESSEY  
  
  
Prólogo  
  
Eriol, Nukuru y Espinel dan una pequeña fiesta para celebrar el cambio de todas las cartas junto con Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaoran, Kerberos y la Srita. Mizuki. Eriol, sin embargo, percibe la presencia de alguien más fuera de aquella sala. Sabe que es Yue. Sale para hablar con él. Yue le reclama el haber buscado una nueva dueña para las cartas, Kerberos y él. Eriol le hace ver que, a pesar de que es la reencarnación de Clow, él nunca será el antiguo mago Clow que Yue conoció hace años.   
  
— Clow ya no está aquí pero puedes conversar conmigo sobre sus recuerdos si eso te hace sentir mejor. Puedes compartir aquellos relatos sobre tu querido mago Clow.  
— Clow...  
— A decir verdad, me siento muy feliz por haber venido a este lugar. Vi a Sakura, Kerberos y también a ti. Además, ocurrió algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado. El primero fuiste tú, Yue, me refiero a tu corazón cuando te transformas en Yukito. Pensé que cuando Sakura te conociera ella te querría como a nadie más en este mundo. También me impresionó el corazón de Sakura. Parece que mis expectativas por esas dos cosas estaban equivocadas...  
  
El silencio se apoderó del lugar.  
  
— Ella es una magnífica persona... — concluyó Eriol sonriente —. Serás feliz a su lado al igual que Kerberos y las cartas.  
  
Yue meditó unos segundos.  
  
— Pero...  
— Veo que hay algo más que te perturba — dedujo Eriol al mirarlo fijamente.  
— En realidad... He esperado tanto tiempo para preguntarte... preguntarte acerca de...  
— ¿De Zora?... —insinuó. Yue asintió algo inseguro, como nunca antes Sakura lo había visto — Lamento decirte que no se nada de ella. Esa es otra misión que el mago Clow dejo para su reencarnación. Cuando regrese a Inglaterra me ocuparé de ello.  
— Cuando sepas donde está quiero enterarme de inmediato.   
— Quizás no sea buena idea, Yue. De todas formas... me haré cargo de eso lo más pronto posible...  
  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Las vacaciones de verano terminaron. Touya y Sakura se dirigían a la escuela y, como siempre, pasaron a recoger a Yukito.   
  
— Buenos días, Sakura —saludó Yukito a la pequeña con esa gran sonrisa característica de él.  
— Buenos días —respondió muy emocionada.   
  
No tardaron en llegar al colegio. Touya y Sakura quedaron de verse en la puerta de la Primaria a la salida, luego ella se despidió de Yukito y se dirigió a su salón.  
  
—Sakura luce muy contenta hoy — comentó Yukito.  
— No te creas — replicó—. Creo que aún extraña al mocoso...  
— Jmm... No entiendo porqué no te cae bien ese chico.  
— Te lo he dicho miles de veces —aseveró mientras frenaba su bicicleta frente a la puerta de la Preparatoria — Ese niño (Shaoran) quiere quitarme...  
— ¡Haaayyyy! — el grito de una chica llamó su atención. Notaron que se había tropezado con la llanta de la bici de Touya — ¡Maldición! ¡Que tonta soy!...  
  
Yukito bajó de la bicicleta y se acercó a ella para ayudarla.  
  
— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó tomándole del brazo para ayudarle a levantarse. Touya dejó su bicicleta a un lado y comenzó a recoger los cuadernos de la chica — ¿No te lastimaste?  
— No... Para nada —sonrió ella —. Soy muy despistada, lo siento.  
  
Los ojos de Yukito se abrieron totalmente al observar el rostro de aquella chica. Ella, por su parte, comenzó a sacudirse el uniforme.   
  
— Ten más cuidado — dijo Touya entregándole sus cosas.  
— Si... Gracias — hizo una pequeña caravana juntando sus manos sobre el rostro, luego tomó sus cosas de manos de aquel chico —. ¡Dios! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! ¡Adiós!  
  
La chica se fue corriendo a su salón.  
  
— No la habia visto antes — comentó Touya pero Yukito no le puso atención —. Yuki... Yuki...  
— ¿Eh? Disculpa... ¿Dijiste algo?...  
— Yuki... — replicó colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo — Será mejor que nos vayamos.  
  
Después de acomodar la bicicleta, ambos se dirigieron a su salón.   
Unos minutos más tarde el asesor de grupo llegó y, luego de saludarlos, les dio la noticia de que una nueva alumna se integraría al grupo.  
  
— Pasa — dijo el profesor a la chica —. Ella es Haruka Fujikawa. Viene de Hong Kong. Espero que la apoyen en cualquier cosa que necesite.  
  
Touya y Yukito se sorprendieron al notar que se trataba de la chica que conocieron ese día. Su rostro sonriente y su atractivo físico magnetizaron las miradas de los chicos y la admiración de las chicas. Sin embargo, Yukito parecía observarla con algo de preocupación.  
  
— Buenos días —saludó risueña. Cuando se percató de que Touya y Yukito estaban en ese mismo salón alzó la mano para saludarlos.  
— Fujikawa, siéntanle al lado de Tzukishiro —señaló el profesor —. Bien... Comencemos con nuestra clase...  
  
Haruka se acercó a Yukito. Él no despegaba su vista de ella y Touya lo notó, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta fue de la repentina imagen que ocupó la mente de su amigo. Fue como un flashazo sorpresivo. En él, Yukito observó a una mujer muy parecida a la nueva alumna: Cabello anaranjado y rizado largo, tez blanca y facciones finas...  
  
— Yuki... ¿Te sientes bien?  
— ¿Eh?... Si, estoy bien. No te preocupes, Touya...  
  
Pero Touya no le creyó. Observó con molestia a Haruka quien no se habia percatado de lo sucedido. 


	2. capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2  
  
Al terminar la clase de literatura los alumnos comenzaron a formar equipos para realizar la tarea que la profesora les asignó. Varios chicos se acercaron a Haruka para ofrecerle ser parte de sus grupos. Sin embargo, ella accidentalmente volteó a ver a Touya y Yukito quienes se ponían de acuerdo para entregar su trabajo.  
  
— Disculpen... — se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ellos —. Siento interrumpirlos. No sé si hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda trabajar con ustedes.  
  
Todos los que le escucharon se sorprendieron ante su petición. Touya y Yukito se miraron desconcertados.  
  
— Bueno... —sonrió ella—. Es que quería devolverles el favor de hace rato... ¡Me encanta la literatura y la historia! Por eso quería sugerirles un libro en especial...  
— ¿En serio? —preguntó Yukito interesado— Por nosotros no hay problema, ¿verdad, Touya?  
— No, claro que no —murmuró algo molesto. Haruka le observó emocionada .  
— No te enojes —se acercó colocando su dedo índice en la nariz de Touya—. Te ves muy feo así.  
  
Touya le miró extrañado, sin embargo notó que Yukito no le quitaba la vista de encima a Haruka. Ella también se percató de esto así que se alejó un poco.  
  
— Bueno... Iré por el libro a la biblioteca. Nos veremos en la entrada, ¿si?  
  
Haruka se acercó a otra de sus compañeras para preguntarte donde estaba la biblioteca y se retiró del salón junto con ella. Yukito le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció.  
  
— Será mejor que vayamos a dejar nuestras cosas a los casilleros —dijo Touya llamando su atención.  
  
Yukito accedió. Luego de ello ambos se dirigieron a la entrada de la escuela y esperaron a Haruka durante un buen rato. Touya, desesperado, observó su reloj varias veces. Tenía que verse con Sakura y ya se le habia hecho muy tarde. Yukito se ofreció a esperar a Haruka y quedar de acuerdo con ella en lo del trabajo para que él pudiera irse con su hermana. Touya dudó un poco en aceptar pero Yukito lo convenció; subió a su bicicleta y, luego de despedirse de su amigo, se marchó.  
  
Haruka salió corriendo de la escuela. Como no sabia cual era el procedimiento para sacar un libro de la biblioteca se tardó casi una hora.   
  
— Insisto... Soy una tonta —se murmuró a si misma al notar que ya ninguno de los dos estaba allí—. Bien... Tendré que hablarles por teléfono ... ¡Pero cómo diablos pienso hacerlo! ¡No tengo ninguno de sus teléfonos!...   
  
Fastidiada de ser tan despistada se dirigió a casa. Mientras caminaba leía aquel libro que tanto trabajo le costó en conseguir: La Ilíada, de Homero. A Haruka le encantaba todo lo relacionado a literatura griega o romana. Era experta en la materia... Y como no serlo si era lo único a lo que se habia dedicado desde hacia varios años... Cuando leía no tenía idea de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, por ello no se percató de que era seguida de cerca por alguien que jamás se imaginó encontrarse en Japón.  
  
— ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? —se preguntó molesta deteniéndose frente al parque Pingüino. Decidió entrar al solitario lugar y sentarse en una de las bancas a descansar.   
  
Un fuerte viendo inundó el ambiente. El sonido que producían las hojas le hizo recordar aquellos años en los que solía leer bajó los árboles del jardín de su casa. Una palabra escapo de su boca al evocar esos tiempos.  
  
— Clow...  
— Haz vuelto... —aseveró una voz masculina. Haruka miró a todas dirección hasta que encontró el origen de esa voz unos metros arriba de ella. El reconocer a ese ser le dejó perpleja—. Al fin...  
— ¡Yu... Yue!...  
  
Yue descendió hasta colocarse frente a ella. Se miraron fijamente unos segundos pero Haruka no pudo sostener más su mirada y decidió salir corriendo de allí. Sin embargo, Yue no se lo permitió.   
  
— Esta vez no escaparás, Zora... —aseveró mientras volaba hasta ella para detenerla.  
— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó ella muy asustada, apretando el libro contra su pecho.  
  
Yue no respondió, simplemente movió su brazo izquierdo y, utilizando uno de sus ataques, impulsó a Haruka unos metros atrás lastimándola seriamente. Ella no pudo observar como las hojas de su libro volaban por doquier.  
  
— Esto fue por haberte marchado... —dijo Yue aproximándose.  
— Yo... tenía derecho a ser feliz... ¡A no ver tu gesto de frustración cada vez que me acercaba a ti!... ¡A no sentirme rechazada todo el tiempo!  
— Fuiste creada por Clow para un solo propósito y ahora que has regresado no volverás a escapar.  
  
Haruka le miró desafiante. Yue cerró los ojos dispuesto a atacarle otra vez.   
  
— ¡¡Eh!! —exclamó ella distrayéndole— ¿Touya?  
  
Al escuchar ese nombre Yue observó de reojo por detrás para verificar si Touya estaba allí. Haruka aprovechó el momento para tomar un puñado de tierra y arrojarlo al rostro de Yue. De inmediato se apresuró a escapar.   
Al recuperarse de tal sorpresa, Yue voló para buscarla por los alrededores pero al no sentir su presencia por ningún lado decidió regresar a casa esperanzado en volverla a encontrar. Por su parte, no fue sino hasta caída la noche cuando Haruka salió de su escondite dentro del parque.  
  
— Pase lo que pase... debo encontrar a la dueña de las cartas... —murmuró sin disimular el dolor que le producía aquella herida en el brazo izquierdo— Si no lo hago... seguramente Yue me matará primero... Clow... Si estuvieras aquí... 


	3. capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3  
  
Touya y Yukito entraron al salón juntos esa mañana como de costumbre. Haruka se acercó a ellos sin dejar de mostrar la emoción que le producía el ayudarlos.   
  
— Chicos... Disculpen lo de ayer —suplicó— Es que yo no sabia como sacar el...  
— ¿Qué te paso en el brazo? —preguntó Yukito preocupado.  
— ¿Mi brazo? Bueno... —observó su brazo vendado— Un accidente cualquiera lo tiene, no se preocupen. Pero... Hablando del trabajo...  
— Nosotros ya escogimos el libro —aseveró Touya tajantemente. La sonrisa de Haruka se esfumó—. No necesitamos más favores.  
— Entiendo... —balbuceó cabizbaja— Debo... Debo ir a la biblioteca... Con permiso...  
  
Haruka salió rápidamente de allí. Yukito quiso ir tras ella pero Touya le detuvo. Decidió ir él mismo a buscarla. Fue a la biblioteca pero no la halló ni ahí ni en ninguna otra instalación de la preparatoria. Había desperdiciado media hora en encontrarla y seguramente no lo dejarían entrar a su clase. Continuó su búsqueda en los jardines y en los patios de deportes. Fue en estos últimos donde la encontró.  
  
— ¡Pásame el balón! —ella gritó a uno de los chicos con los que jugaba basketball.   
  
Touya observó que, a pesar de que aquella chica solo contaba con el brazo derecho, lograba dominar el balón sin dificultad encestando una y otra vez.  
  
— ¡Grandioso! ¡Eres una gran jugadora! —exclamó admirado el capitán del equipo.  
— ¿En serio? Y yo que creí que en todo era una tonta... —sonrió— ¿Seguimos jugando?  
— Tal vez sea mejor regresar a clases —intervino Touya—. Te he estado buscando desde hace más de media hora...  
— ¿Eh?... ¿Tu?... ¿Y para que te molestas en buscarme si yo no te caigo bien? —replicó mientras le devolvía el balón a uno de los jugadores, luego salió de la cancha para recoger su mochila— No me gusta fastidiar a la gente. Prefiero hacerla feliz alejándome de ella.  
— Nunca dije que me cayeras mal.  
— Las palabras no son necesarias... Pero antes de desaparecerme de tu vida me gustaría pedirte solo un ultimo favor.  
— Ya te dije que tu no...  
— Invítame a tu casa.  
— ¡Qué!... ¡Pero...!  
Al notar su reacción, Haruka le tomó de la mano y lo condujo a un lugar donde nadie pudiera interrumpirlos.   
— Antes de que me hagas alguna pregunta debo confesarte algo... Sé que tu hermana y tú tienen poderes mágicos.  
— ¿¿Qué dices??  
— Touya, mi nombre real es Zora y soy un ser creado por un mago que seguramente tú conoces muy bien... Su nombre era Clow.  
  
Al decir esto bajo Haruka se formó el símbolo distintivo del mago Clow el cual envolvió de luz a la chica transformándola en un ser semejante a Yue pero con ropas de colores obscuros. Su mirada era igual a la de Eriol y sus alas parecidas a las de una libélula.   
  
— No puede ser...  
— Necesito tu ayuda y la de tu hermana, Touya. ¡Por favor, si me ayudas te prometo que jamás volverás a verme! Sólo necesito que ella me diga...  
— ¡No permitiré que te acerques a la dueña de las cartas!  
  
Para sorpresa de ambos Yue apareció nuevamente desde arriba. Touya observó que su presencia asustaba de sobremanera a Zora.   
  
— ¿Tu otra vez?... ¿Qué quieres? ¿No te has cansado de fastidiarme a pesar de tantos años de no vernos?  
— ¡Tienes un asunto pendiente conmigo y no pienso dejar que pase más tiempo...! ¿Estás lista?  
— ¡Aguarda, Yue...! —trató Touya de intervenir.  
— ¡No interfieras! —le replicó molesto— ¡Esto solo puedo arreglarlo yo!... ¡Zora es parte mía y debe entenderlo de una buena vez!  
— ¿Parte tuya...?  
— ¡Yo no quiero pelear!... ¡No entiendo porque me odias tanto! ¡Si me fui fue porque tu no me deseabas a tu lado! ¡Yo necesito de alguien que me quiera o si no es mejor morir!... ¡¿Acaso eso es tan difícil de entender?!  
  
Yue estaba realmente enfadado. Volvió a atacarla varias veces pero Zora logró evadirlo. Touya no entendía lo que sucedía pero sabía que debía detener esa batalla. 


	4. capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4  
  
Touya se colocó frente a Yue para detenerlo.  
  
— ¡Basta!... Ella dijo que no quiere pelear...  
  
Zora aprovechó el momento para escapar. Yue intentó ir tras ella.  
  
— Espera... —le detuvo Touya— ¿Podrías decirme qué sucede? ¿Por qué la atacaste de esa forma?  
— Mantente al margen de esto —ordenó sin dejar de darle la espalda—. Y por ningún motivo permitas que vea o hable con Sakura... o podrían salir lastimados.  
Luego Yue voló hasta el techo del edificio más cercano. Desde ahí buscó a Zora pero ella nuevamente había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.   
En tanto, Touya, aún desconcertado por lo sucedido, bajó la mirada encontrándose la mochila de Haruka en el pasto. Al recogerla verificó que tenía una placa con sus datos y domicilio. Pensó que si Yue no le daba ninguna explicación seguramente Haruka lo haría. Se dirigió a su salón a buscarla pero, tal como se lo temía, ella ya no apareció; sin embargo, Yukito regresó sin tener la menor idea de porqué había salido del salón.  
  
Al terminar las clases, Touya buscó a su hermana en la primaria para pedirle que se encargara de las labores del hogar en su lugar. Ella accedió no sin exigirle que él hiciera lo mismo el fin de semana. El aceptó no de muy buena gana. Después se dio a la tarea de buscar la dirección que aparecía en la placa de identificación de Haruka. Llegó hasta un alto edificio de apartamentos.  
  
Haruka acababa de darse una ducha cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó.  
  
— ¿Si? ¿Quién es? —preguntó indecisa de abrir la puerta vistiendo solamente su bata.  
— Kinomoto. Vengo a entregarte tu mochila.  
— ¿Ki... nomoto? —balbuceó al abrir. Le miró desconcertada.  
— Disculpa... si llegue en mal momento —dijo apenado al verla vestida así.  
— ¿Eh? No te preocupes... Pasa... Deja la mochila en esa mesita, por favor... En un momento estoy contigo... Toma asiento.  
  
Touya observó detenidamente el lugar. Los muebles estaban vacíos, no había nada que distinguiera el decorado de aquel departamento. No obstante, en una de las esquinas se alcanzaba a notar el boceto de un dibujo pegado en la pared. Al acercarse identificó con sorpresa que se trataba de un retrato hecho a mano de Yue.  
  
— Ese dibujo lo hice hace mucho tiempo —comentó Haruka al entrar a la sala—. En la parte de atrás dibuje a Clow también... Touya... Seguramente tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme, ¿verdad?  
— Nunca imagine que tu tuvieras algo que ver con la magia o con...  
— ¿Con Yue?... Tengo mucho que ver con él. Tal como escuchaste yo soy parte suya. Mis poderes dependen de la Luna pero mi vida depende de mi dueño.  
— ¿Tu también tienes un dueño?  
— Ya no —dijo algo triste—. Mi ultimo dueño murió hace un año. Él descendía de una familia de magos del oriente, casi tan famosa como la de Clow. Antes de morir me dijo que se había enterado de que las Cartas Clow tenían una nueva dueña aquí en Japón y por eso vine a buscarla.   
— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mi hermana?  
— Solo a ella puedo decírselo... Te aseguro que no es nada malo, no quiero hacerle daño... Pero sé que Yue evitará a toda costa que la vea.   
— Él dice que puedes lastimarla.  
  
Haruka no dijo nada más, solo observó detenidamente el dibujo de Yue.   
  
— Veo... que sientes algo especial por Yue...  
  
Haruka se sonrojó mientras apretaba aquel dibujo contra su pecho.   
  
— De las creaciones de Clow yo soy la única que puede elegir un dueño... Ni Yue, ni Kerberos ni las cartas tienen esa libertad porque dependen de la magia y las decisiones de sus dueños al cien por ciento... Yo soy todo lo contrario. Yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y obtener magia a través de la luz de la luna pero... Mi existencia está ligada a los sentimientos que mi dueño tenga por mi. El propósito de Clow al crearme era el de hacerle compañía a Yue... Por supuesto Clow me quería mucho pero Yue no... Fue un grave error elegirlo como mi dueño porque sabía que moriría a su lado, por eso me aleje de él  
— Pero aún lo quieres... —dedujo algo preocupado.  
— No... No lo sé... Pero eso no debe preocuparte porque yo no podría apartarlo de ti... Aunque déjame decirte que Yukito es mucho mejor que ese amargado de Yue.   
  
Touya le observó sorprendido. Entendió que Zora aun no sabia que Yue y Yukito eran la misma persona. Ella, sonriente, dejó el dibujo sobre uno de los muebles y tomó la mano izquierda de Touya.  
  
— Tu nivel de magia es casi nulo... Seguramente la utilizaste para ayudar a alguien... Aunque no me permitas ver a tu hermana, quisiera devolverte el favor de haber escuchado mi historia. Dentro de dos días será luna llena pero ahora tengo bastante energía para ayudarte.  
  
Nuevamente la insignia de Clow se formó debajo de ambos. Ella volvió a su forma natural y, utilizando un pendiente en forma de estrella, logró devolverle todas las habilidades que Touya había perdido al ayudar a Yue aquella vez que estuvo apunto de desaparecer.  
  
— Increíble... —balbuceó mientras sentía como la magia de Zora continuaba recorriendo su cuerpo.  
— Esta es la primera vez que tu cara de ogro desaparece frente a mi —comentó Zora llamando su atención. Su pendiente de estrella aún seguía brillando en su pecho.   
— Bueno... —sonrió sinceramente— Ya que veo que no eres una mala persona... Podrías venir a mi casa este fin de semana a mi casa.   
— ¿¿¿¿¿En serio????? —preguntó muy contenta— ¡Entonces... podré ver a...!  
— Sakura... Mi hermana se llama Sakura.  
— ¡Qué bonito nombre!... Gracias, Touya. Allí estaré... 


	5. capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5  
  
Sakura intentaba hacer su tarea mientras Kero se entretenía con los juegos de video.   
  
— ¡Solo...! ¡Solo falta uno!... ¡Solo una mas, uno más...!  
— ¡Kero! ¿Podrías guardar silencio unos minutos?  
— ¡No, no! —exclamó molesto al ver que había perdido— Solo me faltaba uno... ¡Todo es tu culpa, Sakura torpe!  
— ¿A quien llamaste torpe? —replicó enfadada.  
— ¡¡A ti, a ti, a ti...!!  
— Sakura... —le llamó Touya al tocar a su puerta— ¿Puedo pasar...?  
— ¿Eh? ¡Es mi hermano!... ¡Escóndete!  
  
Kero volvió a la repisa de siempre donde se hacia pasar por un muñeco de felpa.   
  
— Pasa, hermano...  
— ¿A quien le estabas gritando, mounstro?   
— A... A nadie... Estaba ensayando... para una obra ... ¡Y no me digas mounstro!  
— Bueno... —miró atentamente a Kero— Traje una invitada a casa solo que tengo que salir a comprar algunas cosas... ¿Podrías quedarte con ella? Está en la sala.  
— ¿Quieres que me quede con ella?... Si... Claro...  
  
Sakura y Touya bajaron a la sala.   
  
— Ella es Haruka Fujikawa...   
— Hola, mucho gusto. Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto.  
— El gusto es mío, Sakura.   
— Bien, ahora vengo... Por favor, Sakura, atiéndela... —dijo Touya antes de salir de casa. Observó de reojo a Haruka y después cerró la puerta.   
— Siéntate... ¿Deseas algo de tomar?  
— No, gracias... Tu papá no está en casa, ¿verdad?  
— No, da una clase pública en este momento en la universidad.  
— Entonces tu y yo podremos platicar con calma...  
  
Sakura se desconcertó ante el comentario. Mientras tanto, Kero volaba sigilosamente por los alrededores. Había percibido a un ser con un nivel de magia muy poderoso. Haruka inmediatamente sintió su presencia.   
  
— Disculpa... ¿Por qué no le dices a Kerberos que venga? —le guiñó a la niña.   
— ¿Ke... Kerberos?... No... sé de quien... hablas.... —intentó disimular, sin embargo Kero se dejó ver y se dirigió a aquella extraña chica— ¡Kero!...  
— ¿Kero? ... ¡Vaya! Ese nombre suena mucho mejor que Kerberos...   
— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Kero seriamente, colocándose entre ella y Sakura.  
— ¿Eh? ¿No me reconoces?... Hace años yo acostumbraba hacerte cada semana esas ricas galletas de canela que tanto te gustan...   
— ¿Galletas de canela?... —medito unos segundos— ¡No... No puede ser!... ¡Zora...!  
— ¿Zora? —preguntó Sakura observándolos. Sorpresivamente sintió un aura mágica alrededor de ella— ¿Acaso tu...?  
— Soy un ser mágico. Clow me creó... Tu debes conocerlo bien.  
— ¿Fuiste creada por Clow?... ¡Entonces...!  
— En realidad Zora y Yue son parte uno del otro... Ambos fueron creados con la luz de la luna — explicó Kero sin mostrar ninguna emoción ante el hecho de encontrarse con ella— Zora...  
— ¿Si?  
— Ya que estás aquí... ¡¡¿Podrías cocinar esas deliciosas galletas de canela que hace tantos años no pruebo?!! ¿Si, si...?... Di que sí...  
  
Sakura sujetó a Kero muy enfadada replicándole su falta de educación. La risa de Haruka llamó la atención de ambos.   
  
— " Esta chica... —pensaba Sakura admirándola— Pero... No se parece en nada a Yue. Mas bien... ¡Se parece mucho a Yukito...!".  
— Zora... Creí que nunca volvería a verte —comentó Kero sonriente—. Lo ultimo que Clow me dijo de ti es que le pertenecías a otro mago.   
— Así fue. Pero el ultimo sobreviviente de la familia de ese mago murió hace un año y me dejó libre... Si no encuentro un nuevo dueño pronto moriré, por eso busco a la dueña de las Cartas Clow para saber si esa persona podría aceptarme a mi también.   
— ¿Y mi hermano sabe que tú...?  
— Si. El conoce mi verdadera identidad. Touya es bueno... Si no fuera porque el quiere a otra persona lo elegiría como mi dueño...  
— ¿Elegirlo... como tu dueño?  
— A pesar de que Zora es parte de Yue ella tiene la capacidad de elegir a su propio dueño, pero... —murmuró desanimado— Aunque hayas encontrado a Sakura... tu sabes que ella no puede ser tu dueña a pesar de que tenga las cartas. Clow decidió que solo podrías tener como dueño a un varón y no a una mujer.  
— Si, lo sé —dijo sin dejar de sonreír—. Tal vez ustedes puedan decirme donde encontrar un dueño... Sakura, seguramente tuviste que pasar una prueba muy dura para convertirte en la dueña de las cartas... ¿Quiénes fueron los que te ayudaron?   
— Bueno... Me ayudaron Kero, Yue, Shaoran, Tomoyo, mi hermano, Eriol...   
— ¡El chico llamado Eriol es la reencarnación de Clow..! —comentó Kero— Quizás él sea el indicado para ser tu nuevo dueño.  
— "¡Entonces era cierto!... —pensó Haruka— El mago Clow volvió... ¡Al fin podré liberarme de todo esto!..." Y... ¿Ustedes podrían decirme donde puedo encontrarlo?  
— Eriol vive en Inglaterra. Creo que tengo su teléfono en la agenda. Ahora lo traigo...  
  
Sakura fue a su habitación de inmediato. Kero se quedó a solas con Haruka.  
  
— Oye... ¿Has visto a Yue? —preguntó algo preocupado.  
— Si... Hace poco me encontró. He logrado escapar de él pero si sigo en Tomoeda no le será difícil hallarme otra vez...   
— Zora... No dejes que eso te desanime... ¡Ya verás que cuando estés con Clow el te ayudará! Yue no podrá hacerte daño... Si no fuera porque es tan terco....  
—Kerberos... Tu nueva dueña es perfecta. Seguramente las cartas, Yue y tú son muy felices a su lado...  
— Sakura es valiente y tiene un gran corazón aunque... a veces me maltrata un poco.   
— ¡¡Kero!! —replicó Sakura al escucharlo. Él se escondió detrás de Haruka— Mm... mm... Disculpa. Aquí está el teléfono y la dirección de Eriol.  
— Gracias... Me pondré en contacto con él hoy mismo. Sakura... No tienes idea de cuanto te agradezco esto. Por favor, cuida mucho a Kero, a las cartas... y a Yue. Y por favor, despídeme de Touya... Ese hermano tuyo es un amor aunque tiene su genio.   
  
Sakura y Kero acompañaron a Haruka hasta la puerta. Al abrirla vieron con sorpresa que Yukito estaba allí apunto de tocar el timbre. Kero se escondió de inmediato. 


	6. capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6  
  
Haruka tendría la oportunidad de despedirse de Yukito. Lo admiraba por tener tan gran corazón y estimar tanto a Touya.  
  
— Buenas... tardes, Sakura —dijo Yukito sin dejar de ver a Haruka—. Disculpen si...  
— Por mi no te apures, ya voy de salida. Bien... Adiós y muchas gracias por todo... ¡Ah, se ve olvidaba!... Entrégale esto a tu hermano. Dile que es un recuerdo de mi parte —dijo al quitarse su pendiente en forma de estrella para dárselo a Sakura.  
— ¡Qué bonito dije!...   
— A donde voy ya no lo necesitaré —murmuró observando el pendiente por ultima vez—. Adiós, Yukito. Cuida a Touya, ¿si?  
  
Haruka se alejó corriendo de la casa en dirección a su departamento. Debía llamarle a Eriol de inmediato. Al fin la pesadilla de su vida acabaría.  
  
— Yukito... ¿Buscas a mi hermano? Pasa... Él no tarda en regresar...  
— Ella... va a matarse... —dijo inconscientemente, sin dejar de ver el lugar por donde Haruka se marchó.   
— ¿Qué?...  
— Zora... —musitó antes de transformarse frente a Sakura.  
— ¡No estarás pensando ir a buscarla!, ¿verdad, Yue? — le replicó Kero saliendo de su escondite— ¡Déjala en paz!  
— Ustedes no deben confiar en ella ni hablarle acerca de Clow —aseveró dirigiéndose a Sakura— Entregame el dije que te dio...  
— ¡No lo hagas! —ordenó Kero— ¡Si lo haces Yue se convertirá en su dueño otra vez!  
— ¿Su dueño?... ¿Quieres decir... que Yue fue dueño de Zora?  
— ¡Clow así lo decidió! ¡Ella no debió marcharse!... ¡Traicionó a Clow y debe pagarlo!  
— ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¡Zora estaba muriendo! ¡Su vida depende de los sentimientos que su dueño tenga por ella! ¡Clow pensó que era una buena idea brindarte la compañía de alguien como tú pero no fue así! Zora no es mala y lo sabes muy bien... ¡Lo que pasa es que no fuiste capaz de aceptar tus sentimientos y tu única salida fue culparla a ella de...!  
— ¡Basta! —intervino Sakura— ¡Dios! No entiendo nada....  
  
Yue, sin mas deseos de discutir, salió de la casa en busca de Zora. Sakura le llamó varias veces pero él no le hizo caso.  
  
— ¡Debemos seguirlo! Seguramente va a lastimarla...  
— ¿Lastimarla?... ¡Pero Yue no sería capaz de eso...!  
— El es muy orgulloso... Saber que Zora decidió por si misma alejarse de él le molestó mucho. Amenazó con destruirla si volvía a verla... Sakura, confía en mi. Debemos ayudarla.  
  
Sakura accedió. Transformó su llave en báculo, luego utilizó la carta vuelo para buscar a Zora lo más rápido posible y encontrarla antes que Yue lo hiciera.  
  
En tanto, Touya caminaba hacia su casa con dos grandes bolsas llenas de víveres sin imaginarse lo que le esperaba. Repentinamente sintió la presencia de Yue en los alrededores. Yue, al verlo, descendió detrás de él.  
  
— ¿Sucede algo?  
— Veo que has recuperado tus poderes... ¿Te los dio Zora?  
— No fue lo que tu crees —dedujo al mirarlo fijamente.  
— Te pedí que no intervinieras... Gracias a ti ahora ella tiene la posibilidad de terminar con su existencia.  
— ¿De qué hablas?  
— Ella ya sabe donde está Clow... El único que puede destruirla es él...  
— ¿Destruirla? —se mostró preocupado— No puede ser... Ella solo quería ayuda para encontrar a una persona que la aceptara.  
— Zora ya no quiere pertenecerle a nadie... Por eso tiene miedo de que yo la recupere. Sin embargo, ella te tiene gran estima y tu podrías convertirte en su nuevo dueño.  
— ¿Qué dices?  
— Tienes parte de su poder... Podrías convencerla de no pedirle a Clow su destrucción. Debes hacerlo. Yo...   
— Aunque... ella me estima... —murmuró luego de un rato de silencio— Siente algo más profundo por ti...  
— ¡Qué!...  
— Zora no sabe que Yue y Yukito son la misma persona. Ella admira a Yukito... pero te prefiere a ti, solo que ya no quiere pelear... Tu eres quien podría ayudarla, no yo...  
— Zora... te ha dejado su pendiente —aseveró—. Esa joya es su fuente de magia y se la entrega a la persona que elija como dueño.  
— Veo que aun no entiendes —sonrió acercándose a él—. Zora no necesita un dueño. Necesita una razón para vivir... Una esperanza... Tu eres quien puede dársela. Yo... no intervendré en su camino.  
— ¡Touya!...  
— Permítele a Zora conocer esa parte de tu alma que me hizo acercarme a ti. Búscala... y transfórmate es esa esperanza que tanto necesita. 


	7. capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7  
  
Al llegar a su departamento Haruka llamó a Eriol de inmediato.   
  
— Lograste encontrarme —aseveró Eriol al comprender lo que sucedía— Tomaré el próximo vuelo a Japón para reunirme contigo. Hay muchas cosas que discutir...  
— ¡No..! Prefiero ir yo a Inglaterra a buscarle. Aquí hay muchos problemas...  
— Lo imagino... Está bien. Aguardaré tu llegada. Y por favor, ten cuidado. Ni Sakura ni Yue deben enterarse de...  
— No pierda cuidado... Eso no sucederá. Clow... Estoy tan feliz de saber que pronto estaré con usted... Adiós y gracias.  
  
Colgó. Rápidamente arregló sus pocas pertenencias en una pequeña maleta. Al ultimo guardó los dibujos de Yue y Clow no sin antes contemplarlos con melancolía. Al fin vería al mago Clow y, aunque eso era lo que deseaba desde un principio, un sentimiento extraño le impedía sentirse plenamente complacida.   
  
Luego de dejar las llaves del departamento al portero, Haruka salió del edificio y sin que nadie la viera se transformó y se fue volando al aeropuerto, pero antes deseaba hacer algunas escalas; la primera en casa de Sakura. Quería por última vez estar cerca de la familia Kinomoto a quien envidiaba por ser tan unida... Seguramente Sakura ya le habría entregado su pendiente a Touya. Eso simbolizaba que él era su nuevo dueño a pesar de que desde un principio tuvieron algunos altercados ella le admiraba al igual que a Yukito.   
  
Para llegar a casa de Sakura debía cruzar el parque Pingüino. Decidió descender un rato sobre la cabeza del rey pingüino para admirar la luna llena. Necesitaba recuperar algo de fuerza antes de continuar.  
  
— Me gusta tanto la luna... Es lamentable que siempre esté tan sola como yo...  
  
Zora nunca sospechó que una cámara estaba filmándola no muy lejos de allí.  
  
— ¡Vaya! ¿Así que ella es Zora? ¡Se parece mucho a Yue asi!... —exclamó Tomoyo.  
— Ella también es un ser mágico como yo... Pero es más fuerte —murmuró Kero.  
— ¿En serio? ¡Me gustaría filmarla en acción al lado de mi querida Sakura!  
— Debo hablar con ella... —aseveró Sakura algo temerosa— Si es cierto lo que Kero dice... Zora corre peligro. Ojala Yue no venga por aquí...  
— ¡Perfecto! Yo te estaré filmando en todo momento... ¡Luces tan hermosa con ese traje! ¡Hace tanto que no te veía lucir una de mis grandiosas creaciones...!  
— Si, ¿verdad?... —balbuceó viéndose a si misma vestida de cupido— Bueno... Deséenme suerte...  
  
Sakura salió de entre los arbustos caminando directamente hacia Zora.   
  
— ¿Mmm?... ¿Sakura? —preguntó Zora sorprendida de verle allí— ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¡Oye, luces muy bien con ese traje!  
— ¿Eh? ¡Gracias!... Pero... Estoy aquí porque... porque...  
— Tu báculo es muy bonito... Seguramente percibiste mi presencia y viniste a verificar, ¿verdad? No te angusties. Ya me voy...  
— ¡No! ¡Aguarda!... —suplicó— Yo... Necesito hablar contigo...  
  
En ese momento ambas sintieron que alguien más se aproximaba.   
  
— Esta presencia es de...  
— Es Yue... Sakura, discúlpame, tengo que irme. No quiero problemas...  
— ¡No te vayas!... ¡Sé que Yue no quiere hacerte daño!  
— ¡Zora, debemos arreglar esto de una vez! —intervino Kero—. Si él y tú intentaran arreglar las cosas...  
— No es necesario. Pronto estaré al lado del mago Clow y todo mi sufrimiento terminará... Yue ya no podrá hacerme daño.  
  
Zora levantó el vuelo dispuesta a irse pero repentinamente una flecha se clavó en su maleta. Ésta se abrió dejando caer sus pertenencias al igual que los dibujos que tanto quería. El viento los arrastró hasta las manos de Sakura.   
  
— ¡Mis dibujos!...  
— ¡No vas a ir a ningún lado! —aseveró Yue ya frente a ella.  
— ¡Eh!... ¡Maldición! ¡Ya estoy harta de ti y de tus amenazas! ¡Me prometí que la próxima vez que te viera accedería a tu petición de pelea y eso voy a hacer!  
— ¿Estás segura?  
— ¿Quieres comprobarlo? —sonrió esta vez de forma irónica. Con su magia despojó a Sakura de las cartas de su estuche sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto.  
— ¿Qué haces? —replicó Yue al ver que las cartas rodeaban a Zora.  
— Las cartas al igual que su dueña te brindan poderes a ti... Aunque Sakura no sea mi dueña puedo utilizar esa magia porque soy parte tuya, ¿lo recuerdas?  
— ¡No, Zora! —exclamó Kero antes de transformarse y colocarse al lado de Yue— ¡Si utilizas esa magia que no te pertenece lastimarás a Sakura!  
— Eso es lo que me ha obligado a hacer Yue... Y ahora, ¡que comience la pelea!...  
  
Yue observó de reojo a Sakura. Sabía las consecuencias que a ella le traería el que Zora utilizara las cartas pero aún así accedió a pelear.   
  
Touya finalmente llegó al parque Pingüino muy agitado por la carrera. Lo primero que observó fue a Yue y Kerberos frente a Zora en el aire. En tierra, Tomoyo se aproximaba a Sakura preguntándole cómo estaba.   
  
— ¡Esa chica tiene todas tus cartas...!  
— No todas... —dijo al certificar que la carta que ella creó gracias a Shaoran aun permanecía en su estuche— Me queda ésta...  
  
Sakura observó fijamente los dibujos de Zora y su carta. En ellos esperaba encontrar la respuesta para evitar la pelea. Mientras tanto, Touya se mantuvo al margen del asunto no sin mostrar su preocupación por Yue y Zora.   
  
— Veamos, ¿con qué carta empezaré? —se preguntaba Zora haciendo girar las cartas a su alrededor hasta elegir una— Bueno... Creo que esta será muy útil...  
— ¡Si piensas atacar yo también pelearé! —aseguró Kero colocándose en posición de ataque— Aunque nada de esto sea justo ni para Sakura ni para ti...  
— No quiero lastimarte pero si estas de lado de este sujeto es tu decisión... ¡Hielo!   
  
Kero utilizó su fuego para detener el ataque pero nada pudo hacer ante el nivel de magia de Zora sumado al de Sakura. 


	8. capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8  
  
  
Kero fue encerrado en un témpano de hielo que cayó al suelo. Yue evadió el ataque fácilmente pero sabía que el autentico objetivo de Zora era sacar a Kerberos de la pelea.   
  
— ¡¡Kero...!! —exclamó Sakura preocupada mientras corría hacia el témpano, sin embargo una extraña punzada en el pecho la detuvo.   
— ¡Sakura! ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Tomoyo muy preocupada.  
— No... lo sé... Me duele el pecho... Tal vez a esto se refería Yue... Quizás... —extrajo el pendiente de Zora de debajo de su blusa— Quizás si utilizo esto... Kero me dijo que este pendiente reúne la energía de Zora...   
— ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?   
— Ella me pidió que se lo entregara a mi hermano. Al parecer... lo eligió como su dueño...   
— ¿A tu hermano?... Entonces tal vez él pueda detenerla...  
  
Otra punzada fuerte le arrebató a Sakura la fuerza necesaria para permanecer de pie. Dejó caer de sus manos los dibujos, su carta y el pendiente. Zora, quien había utilizado la Carta Sombra para intentar atrapar a Yue, observó su sufrimiento desde las alturas. Sintiéndose culpable decidió utilizar la Carta Escudo en Sakura para protegerla del desgaste de energía.   
  
— Sakura... — murmuró Tomoyo ayudándole a sostenerse de pie dentro de la esfera que les envolvía.   
— ¿Eh?... Pero esta es... ¡La carta Escudo!... ¿Y Kero?  
— Sigue encerrado en ese témpano de hielo...  
— ¿Qué pasa, Yue? ¿Por qué no continuas atacándome? ¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías? —replicó Zora mientras descendía a un lado de Sakura y Tomoyo.  
— Devuelve esas cartas a su dueña... Si no dejas de usarlas ella saldrá lastimada...  
— Veo que la quieres mucho. Ella también te quiere. Entonces... ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una buena vez?... Si tienes a alguien que te ama porqué no dejas que mi ciclo de vida llegue a su fin... No quiero sufrir más... ¡Ya no quiero estar sola!  
— No estás sola... —intervino Touya aproximándose. Su rostro lleno de serenidad y comprensión sorprendió mucho a Zora.   
— ¿Tú...? ¿Qué haces aquí?...   
— Deja de pelear... — suplicó extendiéndole la mano. Ella, temerosa, retrocedió algunos pasos. Observó fijamente a Touya— No voy a lastimarte...  
  
Los recuerdos de Haruka inundaron su mente. A pesar de que su segundo y su ultimo dueño fueron gentiles con ella, los demás le trataron como un objeto al cual humillaron y exhibieron miles de veces. Varios de ellos le recordaban siempre a Yue, a aquel ser tan orgulloso y cerrado que siempre la ignoró.  
  
— ¡¡Basta!!... ¡¡Déjenme en paz...!! ¡Carta Tierra, Agua, Fuego y Viento!   
  
Cuatro cartas al mismo tiempo... Ni siquiera Clow había intentado dominar semejante cantidad de magia. Siendo las cartas más poderosas atacaron asertivamente a Yue sin que Sakura ni Touya pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo. Yue cayó al suelo débil y semiinconsciente. Touya se dirigió a él para verificar su estado... Gritó su nombre varias veces mientras se hincaba a su lado para ayudarlo. Zora simplemente observaba el triste espectáculo.   
  
— Terminé... —balbuceó Zora mientras hacia que las cartas se colocaran en su mano derecha—. Es hora... de irme... "Discúlpame, Touya... Yue..."  
  
En ese instante Sakura observó de nuevo los dibujos de Zora, la carta de la esperanza y el pendiente en el suelo. Su atención se centró en un pequeño símbolo que se hallaba bajo el boceto de Yue: Un circulo que representaba la luna con una libélula en el centro, entonces recordó que Zora y Yue eran parte uno del otro...   
  
— Toma... —le murmuró Zora hincándose frente a ella luego de desaparecer la magia de la carta escudo— Debes estar muy molesta conmigo, ¿verdad?... Lo siento... Yo solo quería que entendieran que a pesar del tiempo sigo atada a Yue en mente, cuerpo y alma... y la única forma de separarnos es la muerte. Yo ya no quiero hacerlo sufrir con mi presencia... Ya no quiero verlo enojado solo porque yo estoy viva... Tu y Touya lo cuidaran bien... Yo... tengo que irme de aquí y de este mundo de una buena vez, ¿no crees?  
  
Sakura observó el sufrimiento de Zora en sus ojos. Le había dolido lastimar a Yue... Lo amaba profundamente, igual que el día que lo conoció, pero sabía que no era digna de él así que con todo el dolor de su corazón se marcharía de nuevo pero esta vez para siempre aunque eso significara morir.  
  
Zora se dirigió a la salida del parque Pingüino en silencio. Touya y Tomoyo la veían partir con melancolía. Sin embargo, los ojos de Sakura volvieron de inmediato a los objetos que tenía en el suelo. Al hacer una comparación del pequeño símbolo de los bocetos y su ultima carta se percató de que ambas significaban la unión de dos personas... El pendiente representaba el objeto tangible de su unión.   
  
— "¡Ahora lo entiendo!... —pensó sorprendida— Entonces... lo que Zora ha perdido es..."... ¡Aguarda, por favor!  
  
Zora se detuvo desconcertada para darse vuelta y ver a Sakura a los ojos permaneciendo así por varios segundos. 


	9. capitulo 9

CAPITULO 9  
  
  
Mientras tanto, Kero salía de aquel encierro congelante sintiéndose muy débil. Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido se acercó a Touya para verificar cómo se encontraba Yue. Él abrió los ojos lentamente y la primera palabra que pronunció fue el nombre de Zora.   
  
— No te vayas... Yue te necesita... Te necesita mucho...  
— Aún eres una niña... No entiendes de estas cosas...  
— ¡Te equivocas!... ¡Se que te sientes muy sola porque no estás con la persona a la que amas!  
— ¿Eh?  
— Se que a Yue le duele que pienses en la muerte... Él conoce tus sentimientos mas profundos porque eres parte suya, sólo que él no sabe como demostrarte lo que siente...  
— Ojala eso fuera verdad, pequeña... —sonrió sin ánimos de hacerlo— Aunque Clow me lo advirtió desde un principio... No debí escoger a Yue como mi dueño.   
— ¿Escogerlo? —preguntó Kero sorprendido desde su lugar— ¡Pero si Clow decidió que Yue fuera tu dueño desde que te creó!  
— No fue... así... —balbuceó Yue muy débilmente— Clow... no creó a Zora por mi.   
— ¿Qué dices?  
— Mi dueño original era Clow —aseveró Zora— Me creó para ser una dama de compañía, por eso me llamaba su "ángel guardián". Gracias a él yo tenía grandes poderes y una vida larga y placentera, pero al ver a Yue solo y apartado de los demás me propuse ayudarlo... Al elegirle como mi dueño creí que siendo parte suya él me aceptaría, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario... Me rechazaba constantemente, humillaba mis intentos de demostrarle afecto, me replicaba mi compasión por él... Clow no pudo hacer nada al respecto así que yo solo tenía dos opciones: elegir a otro dueño... o desaparecer. No podía elegir nuevamente a Clow como mi dueño porque sufriría al ser rechazada por Yue todo el tiempo, por eso decidí alejarme.   
— Pero nunca le dijiste que estabas enamorada de él, ¿verdad? —intervino Touya aún al lado de Yue.   
— ¡Eh!... —replicó algo sonrojada— ¡Aún así yo a él nunca le interesé, y ahora que saben la verdad espero que respeten mi decisión de volver con Clow para...!  
— ¡No voy... a permitir... que lo hagas! —exclamó Yue al intentar levantarse con ayuda de Touya, sin embargo su nivel de energía era muy bajo.  
— No... No te entiendo, Yue... —murmuró desconcertada viéndole en ese estado— ¡De esta forma te dejaré libre, podrás hacer lo que quieras...! Podrás librarte de mi... ¿O es que acaso quieres demostrarme compasión a mi? ¡Tu careces de ese tipo de sentimientos!... Ahora déjame morir en paz. Es mi ultimo deseo...   
  
Zora continuó con su camino a la salida del parque. Yue intentó ir tras ella pero aún no podía moverse. No obstante, Sakura decidió utilizar sin dudar su última carta... La esperanza. De ella emergió la silueta de una niña vestida de blanco que voló hasta colocarse en la espalda de Zora para abrazarla fuertemente. Ella no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que, al observar de reojo por detrás, se encontró con la imagen de Yue abrazándole y cubriéndola con sus alas.   
  
— ¡Pero qué...!... ¿Cómo...?  
— No dejaré que te vayas... —murmuraron al mismo tiempo tanto el verdadero Yue como la imagen que abrazaba a Zora.   
  
Un extraño calor envolvió a la chica. No entendía porqué de repente su corazón latia tan fuerte... Poco a poco una sonrisa sincera comenzó a asomarse en sus labios. Sabía que aquello no era simplemente una ilusión y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera verdad. Deseaba que su esperanza reviviera... La esperanza de ser realmente necesitada por alguien, principalmente por Yue.   
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero, Touya y Yue observaron por algunos segundos más esa escena. Después, la imagen de Yue comenzó a desvanecerse y la carta de la esperanza apareció frente a Sakura. Sin embargo, Zora permaneció dándoles la espalda a todos.  
  
— Gracias...  
  
Eso fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse volando del lugar. Yue nuevamente intentó ir tras ella pero esta vez Sakura le suplicó no hacerlo.   
  
— ¡Te encuentras muy débil...! No podrás alcanzarla...  
— Pero...  
— Será mejor que la dejemos partir —aseveró Kero—. Ya ella decidirá su destino.   
— Sakura... —se acercó Tomoyo a ellos aun con su cámara encendida— ¿Por qué no le entregas el pendiente a tu hermano?  
— ¿El pendiente? ¡Ah, si!... Hermano, Zora me dijo que te entregara esto.  
  
Touya, sorprendido, recibió de manos de su hermana el pendiente en forma de estrella. Lo admiro durante unos segundos y luego volteo a ver a Yue de reojo. El juez de la luna tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, pensativo. Touya sabía que su amigo estaba sufriendo. Le sujetó la mano derecha y colocó el pendiente en su palma.  
  
— ¿Eh?...  
— Creo que aún tienes una oportunidad...   
— ¡Touya...!  
— Yue, toma... —interrumpió Sakura al entregarle el boceto del dibujo de Zora.— ¿Por qué no se lo regresas personalmente?  
— ¡Este dibujo...! —murmuró perplejo mientras los recuerdos venían a su mente. Una semana antes de que Zora se alejara de él ella le había mostrado ese boceto pero no le dio ninguna importancia. Ahora comprendía que tal vez desde ese entonces Zora había tomado la decisión de marcharse y quería llevarse algún recuerdo de él... Había sido un tonto. Si hubiera entendido todo ese día habría podido cambiar su pasado y ella jamás se hubiera alejado de su lado. Emitió una ligera sonrisa— Entiendo. Clow seguramente sabía que esto iba a pasar... Zora...  
  
Inmediatamente después Yue se transformó en Yukito y cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Touya. 


	10. capitulo 10

CAPITULO 10  
  
  
Yukito se encontraba recargado en el barandal a un lado de las escaleras que llevaban a las salas de abordaje en el aeropuerto. Había pasado media hora contemplado una hoja que sostenía entre sus manos. Aún no podía creer que aquel era su otro rostro... Tenía nociones de que algunas veces se transformaba en alguien totalmente diferente pero no tenía idea de cómo lucía. Sin embargo, a pesar de la diferencia entre él y su otro yo, sentía la gran necesidad de encontrar a esa otra parte suya que le hacía falta y por eso se hallaba allí, esperándola, ansioso de que apareciera.   
  
—¿La encontraste? —fue lo primero que preguntó al ver acercarse a Touya.  
— No, aún no... —respondió de forma que no se desanimara su amigo— Pero estoy seguro que tiene que pasar por aquí... Ningún otro avión salió durante la noche de ayer ni la madrugada y aun faltan 30 minutos para que salga el único vuelo a Inglaterra este día.  
— Entonces... continuaré esperando aquí.   
—Bueno, iré a ver a Sakura y Tomoyo... Quizás ellas la hayan visto...  
—Si... Gracias, Touya.  
  
Él esbozó una sonrisa y después se alejó. La atención de Yukito volvió al dibujo durante quince minutos más. Luego, tres personas que se acercaban llamaron su atención. Eran dos chicos y una chica entre ellos. Aquella chica tenía el mismo color de cabello de Zora/Haruka pero era lacio y corto hasta el hombro. Vestía muy formal y llevaba lentes negros.   
  
— Con mucho gusto te mostraré los lugares más famosos en Inglaterra.  
— ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! —exclamó la chica muy emocionada. Sin embargo, notó la presencia de Yukito unos metros frente a ella observándola— Pero... ¡Si es Yukito! Por favor, adelántense. Yo en un momento estaré con ustedes...  
— Claro, pero no tardes.  
  
La chica asintió, luego se acercó a Yukito para sorpresa de éste.   
  
— ¡Hola! ¡No pensé verte aquí, Yuki...!  
— ¿¿¿???  
— ¿Eh? ¿No me reconoces, verdad? —sonrió divertida— Soy Haruka... ¿Y qué tal me veo? ¿Te gusta mi nueva imagen?... Me dolió cortarme el cabello pero necesitaba un cambio, ¿no crees?... ¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¡Jamás me imagine encontrarte precisamente en este lugar!...  
— ¿¿Zora??...  
  
Haruka, totalmente desconcertada, permaneció quieta al escuchar ese nombre.  
  
— ¿Qué... dijiste?... —balbuceó viéndole fijamente.  
  
Yukito, emitiendo una gran sonrisa, le entregó el boceto que tenía en las manos. Al reconocer su dibujo Haruka le miró perpleja.   
  
— Mi... boceto... ¿Cómo llegó esto a tus manos?... ¿Acaso Touya...?  
— No dejaré que te vayas...  
— ¡¡Tú...!!  
— Al igual que tu, yo también tengo otra personalidad... He estado esperándote por largo rato...  
  
Haruka jamás se imaginó que Yukito y Yue fueran la misma persona, no obstante se recupero de su sorpresa rápidamente. Dirigió su vista por ultima vez a su boceto y frente a la mirada desconcertada de Yukito lo rompió en varios pedazos.   
  
— ¡Zora...!  
— Mi destino y el tuyo no tienen que volver a unirse por ningún motivo —trato de sonreírle y mantener una seguridad fingida—. Yuki... Quiero que seas feliz. Además... Te prometo que no le pediré a Clow que me desaparezca... Intentaré seguir con mi camino así que no te sientas culpable... Bien... Ya es hora de irme. Despídeme de todos y dile a Touya que no tiene de que preocuparse. Se que el siente aprecio por mi así que viviré bastante tiempo y se que algún día nos volveremos a ver... Adiós...  
— ¡Aguarda, por favor! —suplicó mientras sacaba de debajo de su camisa el pendiente en forma de estrella que Touya le entregó.   
— ¡¡Qué!!... ¡Pero...!  
— Creo que nuestro camino es uno solo otra vez... Y en esta ocasión no pienso permitir que te alejes.  
  
Haruka jamás pensó escuchar esas palabras de boca de Yukito/Yue, sin embargo ella no estaba muy convencida de quedarse. Necesitaba pensar seriamente las cosas... Ya una vez estuvo a punto de morir por Yue, no quería arriesgarse a que volviera a suceder... Tenía poco de haber recuperado su esperanza de vivir, de que alguien necesitara de ella... Además estaba Touya. Sabía perfectamente del cariño que lo unía a Yukito y no podía interferir entre ellos. No era justo...  
  
Lentamente colocó su dedo índice en la frente de Yukito. Él le observó confundido. De repente un aura invisible envolvió al chico la cual no le permitió moverse.   
  
— Zo...  
— Adiós, Yue... Quédate con el medallón pero no dejes a Touya. Él es tu felicidad y no yo. Algún día nos volvamos a ver, para entonces se que ya no pelearemos. Seremos amigos... Confiaré en ti y dejaré mi vida en tus manos, es lo único que puedo darte y lo único que puedo recibir de ti.   
  
Haruka rápidamente fue hacia las escaleras las cuales la alejaban de Yue sin que él pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo. Al abordar el avión la magia desapareció. Yukito ya podía moverse. Se acercó a los grandes ventanales por donde se veían los aviones. Fácilmente podría transformarse y salir volando de allí en busca de ella pero no... Zora había decidido marcharse así que debía respetar su decisión. 


	11. capitulo 11

NOTA: Si les gusta la idea de que Yue y Zora se queden juntos, entonces este capitulo es el indicado. Si por el contrario, quieres que Yukito y Touya se queden juntos entonces NO les recomiendo leerlo. Lo que si debo decirles es que está algo largo. ¡¡Gracias!!  
  
SAKURA CARDCAPTOR  
  
EL SECRETO DE LA LUNA  
POR SAKURA JESSEY  
  
EPILOGO  
  
Como cada tercer día, durante dos años, Nakuru y Haruka regresaban a casa luego de hacer las compras.  
— ¡Eres una entrometida! ¡Ese chico me estaba viendo a mi!  
— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo un chico tan guapo va a fijarse en un ser que no es ni hombre ni mujer como tu?  
— ¿¿Qué has dicho?? —balbuceó dirigiéndole una mirada asesina mientras Haruka abría la puerta de la mansión no sin antes dejarle todos los paquetes a ella.   
— Jmm... Te aseguro que si todas tus victimas me conocieran me elegirían a mi en tu lugar, boba... —replicó mientras entraban.  
— ¡Juro que me las vas a pagar...!  
— ¿Por qué no dejan de pelear? —intervino Spinel quien volaba por el mismo pasillo buscando a Eriol — Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos.  
— ¡Tu no te metas! —amenazó Nakuru aún muy enfadada.  
— ¿Sucede algo, Nakuru? —preguntó Eriol al salir de una de las tantas habitaciones del lugar. Llevaba un sobre blanco en su mano izquierda.  
— ¡Sucede que ésta entrometida no me deja vivir en paz! ¡Todo el tiempo se mete en mis cosas! ¿No hay posibilidad de que regrese a Japón y no volvamos a verla nunca?  
— Deja de decir tonterías —aseveró Haruka quitándole algunos paquetes— Ire a arreglar esto, Señor. Con permiso...  
— No... Aguarda —suplicó— Necesito decirles algo importante. Mañana partiremos todos a Japón en el vuelo de las seis.  
— ¡Qué! ¿En serio? —preguntó Nakuru olvidándose por completo de su riña con Haruka— ¡Qué bueno!... Pero, ¿a qué se debe el viaje?  
— Nuestra querida Sakura nos ha invitado a pasar las vacaciones de verano en Tomoeda. Se que Lee y la señorita Mai Ling también estarán alli.   
— ¿Eso quiere decir que nos encontraremos con la nueva dueña de las cartas y sus guardianes, señor? —infirió Spinel.  
— Asi es —aseveró mientras su acostumbrada mirada buscaba la de Haruka. A ella parecia no importarle.  
— Se hará como usted diga.  
— ¡Estupendo! ¡Asi podré ver a Touya otra vez!  
— ¿Touya? ¡¡Te advierto que si te metes con el te las verás conmigo!! —advirtió Haruka muy en serio.  
— ¡Touya Kinomoto es mio!  
— ¡Basta! ¿No les da pena hacer estos numeritos frente al Señor Eriol? —preguntó Spinel mientras un par de gotitas se asomaban en la cabeza del gato y de Eriol. Haruka se abstuvo de continuar con el pleito y se dirigió a la cocina mientras pensaba en el viaje que realizaría al siguiente día.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Mai Ling y Shaoran esperaban la llegada de sus amigos en la entrada de la Feria. Pronto volverían a ver a Eriol, Nakuru y Haruka. Además, tambien faltaban dos personas más por llegar.  
— ¡Ya están aquí! —exclamó Tomoyo quien corrió hacia ellos con su acostumbrada cámara.   
— ¡Waaawww! —gritó Naraku feliz de verlos. Corrió a abrazar a cada uno con efusividad, principalmente a Sakura— ¡No tienen idea de cuanto los he extrañado! ¡Han crecido tanto!  
— ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas un poco, Nakuru? —se acercó Haruka para darle un pequeño codazo en la cabeza— Los estás asustando.  
— Bueno... —le concedió Sakura una sonrisa— Estoy feliz de verlos a todos aquí. Eriol...  
— Yo tambien estoy feliz de volver a verlos, amigos.  
— ¡Vaya! ¡Tu debes ser el novio de esta linda señorita! —Haruka se dirigió a Shaoran muy emocionada. Ambos chicos se pusieron totalmente rojos.  
— Eh... Mucho gusto... Me llamo... Lee Shaoran.  
— Yo soy Haruka.  
— Y yo me llamo Mai Ling.  
— ¡Es un gusto conocerte, Mai Ling!  
— ¡¡¡Touya!!!  
Nakuru corrió a abrazar a Touya quien recién llegaba acompañado de Yukito.   
—¡ ¿Cómo has estado, querido Touya?!... ¿No te da gusto verme? —preguntó muy feliz mientras él trataba de zafarse de su abrazo.  
— Si, si... Claro...   
— ¡¡Recuerdo haberte dicho que no te metieras con Touya!! —replicó Haruka jalándola. Todos las miraban apenados ante semejante escena en la entrada de la feria.   
Sin embargo, Eriol dirigió su vista hacia Yukito. La mirada de aquel chico estaba dirigida a Haruka. Sabía que así sería.   
Luego de los saludos, todos entraron a la feria. Durante un buen rato Tomoyo, Shaoran, Mai Ling, Sakura y Eriol se divirtieron sin parar. Por su parte, Nakuru, Touya y Yukito platicaban. Haruka caminaba al lado de ellos casi en silencio, dirigiendo su mirada siempre a la nada hasta que de repente...  
— ¿Eh?... ¿Dónde está Haruka? —preguntó Nakuru luego de hacer que Touya le comprara un helado a fuerzas.  
— No lo sé. Yuki, ¿viste...?  
Touya dejó de hablar al ver que Yuki miraba hacia otro lado. Nakuru y Touya miraron a la misma dirección. Fue una sorpresa ver a Haruka platicando muy amenamente con dos chicos, olvidándose por completo de sus amigos.   
— ¡Vaya!... —suspiro Nakuru resignada— Siempre es lo mismo con esa niña... Cada vez que tiene la oportunidad persigue a los chicos guapos y todo el tiempo se sale con la suya. ¡Además siempre trata de quitarme a mis prospectos! ¡Es una envidiosa!  
Touya no escuchaba las quejas de Nakuru, solo observaba a Yukito. Su mirada reflejaba cierta tristeza a pesar de que una típica sonrisa adornaba su rostro.   
— ¡Vengan! — llamó su atención Naruku al jalar a Touya de la playera— Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna, ¿si? ¡Me encanta ese juego! ¡Tu y yo nos subiremos juntos, Touya!  
— ¡Dije que dejaras en paz a Touya! ¿No entendiste? —replicó Haruka quien en un dos por tres ya estaba al lado de Touya tratando de defenderlo— ¡Si alguien va a subirse a la rueda de la fortuna con él soy yo!  
— ¿Por qué mejor no te subes con Tzukishiro? El es el que te gusta, ¿o no?  
Inmediatamente Haruka le lanzó una mirada asesina y, sin que nadie pudiera detenerla, sujetó la mano izquierda de Touya y lo jaló para luego echarse a correr con él hacia la rueda de la fortuna. Dejaron atrás a Naraku y a Yukito totalmente desconcertados.   
Touya y Haruka aguardaron su turno para subir al juego en silencio.   
— Lo siento... —fue lo primero que ella dijo ya dentro de uno de los compartimentos del juego. Sabia que Touya no había dejado de mirarla aguardando una explicación de tantas cosas— Creo que nunca dejaré de comportarme como una niña.  
— Sabia que regresarías...  
— No te preocupes —le sonrió— Mi intención no es interponerme entre ustedes. Yo solo vine acompañando a Clow. Nos iremos en una semana.  
— ¿Y piensas seguir huyendo?  
— ¿Huyendo?... No. Sencillamente estoy disfrutando mi esperanza de vida. ¿No era eso lo que todos querían, Touya.  
— ¿Y él?  
— No se de que me hablas. Se que él está muy bien. No he tenido problemas con mi energía... Es más... Debo confesar que me siento mejor que nunca.   
— Si. Hace un rato lo comprobé... Además, creo que Nakuru nos platicó algo sobre eso.   
— ¿Nakuru? Por favor... Ni se te ocurra hacerle caso. Ha estado celosa de mi desde que llegue a Inglaterra.  
— A Yukito le dolió que te fueras...  
— Y a mi me duele que ninguno de los dos aproveche la oportunidad que les di —murmuró luego de un suspiro—. Te prometí que algún día volveríamos a vernos... Yo quería que ese día ambos sonrieran y solo los he visto preocupados. Yo ya estoy muy bien. Deseo vivir y disfruto de la vida tal como ustedes querían. ¿Por qué no lo hacen ustedes también, eh?  
— Veo que no entiendes nada...  
Haruka le miró desconcertada. ¿Qué era lo que no entendía? Ella deseaba vivir pero ellos parecían no ser felices. ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal? Miró hacia afuera. Inmediatamente ubicó a Nakuru y a Yukito a un lado de la rueda de la fortuna. Él parecía mirarla a pesar de la altura. Un extraño sentimiento que hacia años no tenia volvió a sentirse en su pecho. ¿Qué estaba pasando?  
* * * * * *  
  
Las estrellas y la luna al fin dominaban el firmamento. La luna de Japón era la misma luna que se veía en Inglaterra pero para Zora había una gran diferencia: una le daba miedo y la otra le daba paz. Observar esa luna tan luminosa luego de algunos años le hizo recordar lo que tanto deseaba enterrar en su pasado: Yue, Touya, Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero en ese mismo parque... tratando de hacerle ver que aun tenia una esperanza para vivir. Se compadeció de si misma un buen rato mientras admiraba el cielo desde la cabeza del rey pingüino. Sabía que Eriol, Nakuru y Spinel la observaban de cerca. Ellos conocían su preocupación pero era hora de superarla y estaba dispuesta a ello.   
— Bien... —se dijo a si misma— Me siento mucho mejor. Llegó el momento de volver a casa.  
Extendió sus alas para levantar el vuelo; sin embargo, una presencia conocida llamó su atención por detrás. Con sorpresa descubrió que era Yukito.   
— ¿Mmm?... ¿Yuki? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
— ¿Así que... esa es tu verdadera forma?  
— Si... No me habías visto así antes, ¿verdad? Espero no verme tan fea... —sonrió mientras volaba hacia él.  
Se miraron un largo rato sin decir nada. Lentamente Yukito sacó el medallón que Zora le había permitido guardar desde aquel ultimo día que se vieron.   
— ¡Vaya!... —murmuró al ver qué tanto brillaba aquella joya— Veo que estas haciendo un gran trabajo. Hacia mucho que ese medallón no brillaba de esa forma, con razón tengo tanta fuerza... Oye... Esto no le ha perjudicado a Sakura, ¿verdad? Lo digo porque tu obtienes tu energía de ella y no quisiera causarles problemas.   
— No. Sakura es muy fuerte... y creo que yo también.  
— Me alegro... Bueno, es hora marcharme, no deseo quitarte tu tiempo. Seguramente ibas a ver a Touya ¿o no? Salúdalo de mi parte, por favor.   
— Mi intención no era ver a Touya... Yo solo... sabía que vendrías aquí. Necesitaba preguntarte si tu también has sentido este extraño dolor en el pecho.  
— ¿Eh? ¿Dolor en el pecho? ¿Te sientes mal?  
— No es un dolor físico... Es algo más.  
— Pues... a decir verdad, desde esta tarde he sentido algo raro aquí —colocó su mano en el pecho, justo sobre el corazón—. Este dolor... solo lo había sentido dos veces: El día que me aleje de Yue y de Clow y el día que...  
— El día que te fuiste.   
— Creo que necesitamos alejarnos otra vez para que este dolor desaparezca. No quiero que Touya o tú se sientan mal por esto...   
— ¿Tienes idea de por qué mi otro yo no ha aparecido aún, Haruka? —preguntó mientras se alejaba un par de pasos de ella— Porque él sabe que le será difícil decirte que te ha extrañado y que desea que te quedes a su lado por el resto de su vida. Decidió darme esa responsabilidad a mi y estoy satisfecho de hacerlo.   
La insignia mágica característica de las cartas Sakura apareció debajo de Yukito permitiéndole transformarse en Yue frente una confusa Zora. Al tenerlo de nuevo frente a frente el dolor en el pecho se intensificó un poco más.   
— No te vayas —fue lo único que pudo decirle ese ser al que tanto había extrañado. Fue hasta entonces que comprendió las palabras de Touya. El no la había olvidado. Es por eso que su nivel de energía había sido muy alto desde que se fue.   
Lentamente se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Yue poco a poco rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos. Zora sabía lo difícil que era para él tratar de demostrar algún sentimiento pero con solo ese gesto expresó más de lo que con sus palabras había dicho.   
— Creo que una de nuestras misiones al venir aquí se ha cumplido el día de hoy —dijo Eriol entre los árboles del parque.  
— Por fin dejaremos de escuchar sus eternas peleas, mi querida Nakuru —comentó Spinel.  
— A pesar de todo, creo que voy a extrañarla. ¿Ustedes no?  
— Esto es lo mejor... Mago Clow —murmuró hacia el cielo con una gran sonrisa— He cumplido mi ultima misión como tu reencarnación. Espero que estés satisfecho.  
Luego los tres espías dirigieron su mirada hacia aquella pareja que continuaba abrazada y que al fin estaría unida. 


End file.
